


荊棘藤蔓

by Lisacat



Series: 大三角 [3]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為想寫Brett和Hyung的耳洞所以生了這篇文。
Relationships: HB - Relationship, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Series: 大三角 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866631
Kudos: 17





	荊棘藤蔓

自從疫情開始後，久違地有巴哈和貝多芬曲目的錄影，排練貝多芬的中提琴及大提琴二重奏時，他被去年才從阿德萊德交響樂團跳到這裡的中提琴問起，問到了那個好久好久以前的事情。

「Hyung，你沒戴耳環了啊？」

那個曾經受邀在雪梨交響樂團擔任客座中提琴的男人這麼問著。

「嗯，覺得這個年紀好像不適合再戴著耳環了。」

他一語帶過，開始調音準備和中提琴家合一次這首二重奏，卻不禁在10分鐘左右的樂曲中，想起了另一個和他一樣，曾經也戴耳環的男人。

中提琴家在SSO一起演出時，大概是Brett成為首席後三、四個月，那次演出結束後，大家吆喝著要去聚餐，餐會後還要再去Ivy pool bar續攤，他和Brett用先把琴放好、換個衣服當作藉口，逃掉了他們都沒多大興趣的美式餐廳聚餐。

他載著Brett買了一些好吃的韓式炸雞和炸醬麵回去，在Brett因為又甜又辣的炸雞醬料吐著舌頭喊辣的時候，攫住他纖細的頸子，掠奪他口中殘存的洋釀醬汁，捲走了甜甜辣辣的滋味。

當他看見接著低頭不斷吸著炸醬麵，弄得嘴邊沾上黑色醬汁的那個人，他就沒有打算準時到酒吧了。

他耐心地等，直到Brett放下筷子，往後倒在沙發上拍著那顆還繫著禮服腰封的圓滾滾小肚子，才繞過茶几單膝跪在那雙仍被西裝褲包著的腿邊，俯身舔舐那些墨黑的鹹甜醬料。

Brett咯咯笑了起來，他像是要推開Hyung，又像是要勾住他，一手抵在他的胸前不讓他貼近，一手卻揪著他後腦杓的髮，不肯錯過這個骯髒的吻。

他包住那張伶牙俐齒的嘴，在自己的口中含吮、以舌頭描繪出那個令人著迷的唇線，他沒有給Brett開口的機會，吸著那只靈巧的舌，兩人在口腔黏膜間追逐。

他知道，一旦讓Brett在這時候張口，大概會說些吊人胃口的話，不是說什麼怕雙雙遲到惹人注目、吃太飽了不想做，再不然就是嫌彼此都還沒洗澡有汗味。

他太瞭解他，也永遠無法瞭解。

明明總是在他身下叫得和最騷的發春貓兒一樣，整個人化成棉花糖黏著他，不讓他輕易離開；但嘴上說的話卻總是無賴地難以捉摸，明明好像靠近不了內心，但又允許他隨意地做出要求。

被解開了襯衫鈕釦的Brett終於氣喘吁吁地癱在沙發上，他剝下那件潔白的豎領胸前壓褶襯衫，丟到一旁和燕尾服外套作伴，打開了皮帶扣，被拉下的褲子掉在地上發出金屬撞擊聲。

而那個不肯示弱的男人，也伸手扯掉了他的褲子，按著他隆起的內褲瞇眼撇嘴地笑，和他上次在環形碼頭看見的那隻偷魚小貓一模一樣。

跨過客廳地板的兩件褲子，肚子上還掛著腰封的Brett，和他邊吻邊往房間走，在房間門口他總算掙脫了襯衫和腰封，再繼續往床邊走，扒掉Brett和自己的內褲，雙雙沉入彈簧床中。

當他將全身只剩腰封的Brett按在床單上趴著，幫他舔開菊穴、擠入潤滑液時，床上的人不知道在忙著什麼事情，兩手在枕頭上又掐又捏；當他抓著手感完美的臀，將自己深深埋進溫熱誘人的秘境時，Brett一面尖叫一面抓著床墊，好像要將床單摳開一個洞一樣。

他們畢竟還是樂團首席與大提琴首席，沒有出席樂團聚會實在太明顯了，所以他只允許自己壓著這具白皙的身子再一分鐘，便抽出裹著白濁黏液的陰莖起身，將完全不想起來的小提琴家扛在肩上，往浴室移動。

「Hyung Oppa……放我下來。」

在他肩膀上一動也不動的Brett只說了這麼一句話，但他仍然不打算將人放下，待會不知還得在酒吧裡泡多久，這個沒有大家以為的那麼健康的人還是省點力氣吧。

被他放進浴缸的首席先生瞪著自己腿間的東西皺眉，他忍著不要再做一次，免得他們真的連續攤都缺席，匆匆梳洗完就說著要先去幫Brett準備衣物，讓泡在水中還沒有動靜的小提琴家自己趕快清理。

當他穿好合身的深藍色牛仔褲，為他的黑襯衫扣上4顆釦子，隱約蓋住Brett留下咬痕的胸膛，並將髮絲全都往後梳起，以髮蠟固定時，Brett才慢悠悠地從浴室走出來。

「Oppa……」

那個拖得長長黏黏的嗓音讓他感到喉間搔癢，恨不得再將人拉回床上翻滾。

Brett的手摸到了他的左耳，揉了揉之後，有個和手指相比略顯冰涼的東西被扣在他的耳垂。

他摸了一下耳垂上的鳶尾紋環扣耳環，笑著問眼前一絲不掛也不害羞的男人在哪找到的。

「剛剛被你壓在床上往死裡幹的時候摸到的，掉在枕頭底下了。」

他看著彎腰撿起內褲的Brett，回頭到床邊櫃翻出一個他買了一陣子，卻一直沒有拿出來的小盒子。

待那個雙唇仍然微腫，細看還能看見被疼愛過的痕跡的人穿好他上次丟在這的黑色牛仔褲，和他愛穿的那件牛仔襯衫後，他才將盒子拿到他面前。

「你也戴嗎？這個是之前生日時得到的，我還沒戴過，給你吧。」

Brett抬頭看他的眼神讓他有點心慌，但他還是拿過盒子打開來了，他一邊戴上那個荊棘藤蔓樣式的環狀耳環，一邊漫不經心地說著。

「帶刺荊棘嗎？我喜歡。」

走進泳池酒吧時他們還是分開繞過那些搖擺的人，各自往樂團團員的桌子前進，Brett先衝進了人群中，馬上就有人為他端來了調酒；而他，漫步在起舞的人們之間，盯著那隻在夜間翩然撲向燈火中的長尾水青蛾，撥開面前滿身酒氣、迷眩攀著他的女人，一步一步靠近。

在他端了一杯內格羅尼往Brett的身邊走去時，那個人已經喝乾了手上那杯琴通寧，接過了旁人遞給他的下一杯酒，再次往另一群人們身邊湊。

他乾脆站定在泳池邊看著Brett，他好像永遠抓不住他，抿一口如同正三角形般，同時帶著酸、苦、甜味的內格羅尼，他默默摸了摸耳垂上已經沒有那人溫度的耳環，再喝下一口。

「Hyung！過來一起聊天吧！」

客座中提琴這麼叫著他，在他擠進那群人裡面時，中提琴才像發現寶藏一樣叫旁邊的女孩們看看不一樣的他。

女孩們醉得快，有人隨意伸手要碰觸他的耳環，他以再叫一杯酒的藉口躲開了，不知不覺又往Brett的方向走去。

「嘩啦！」

他看著他想接近的人踉蹌摔進泳池，周圍醉酒的人們吃吃笑著，好像在另一個世界，不屬於他的世界。  


他回過神的時候，竟已憑著肌肉記憶完成彩排了，他盯著自己的手，把當初沒有握住他的手，逕自爬出泳池的人從腦海中驅離。

那個藤蔓耳環，大概落在泳池裡了，Brett空蕩蕩、濕淋淋的左耳後來也沒有再戴上他給的新耳環，早早抽身離開了雪梨，離開了他。

他想將那個人綁在身邊的想法，也早就和消失的耳環一起飄散了。


End file.
